


Saving your dumb android partner from his reckless behaviour - For Dummies

by TinyChubbyBird



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: BAMF Reader, Gen, I want to see it grow up healthy, I want to tell my friends and neighbors, I will protect it, Short One Shot, kinda machine Connor but he's just hiding his emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyChubbyBird/pseuds/TinyChubbyBird
Summary: You had seen Connor die before, making it quite clear that you'd rather not have that happen again for obvious reasons, but of course Connor doesn't understand that. “I can’t die; I’m not alive,” he said. “You shouldn’t care about me,” he said. Well, you were going to give him a piece of your mind.





	Saving your dumb android partner from his reckless behaviour - For Dummies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my dudes,
> 
> sorry this is so short, I'm switching between like 30 different documents that I'm working on,  
so once I manage to finish one of them, you'll get something longer. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this short thing anyway!

When you saw Connor get shot in the interrogation room by that unstable deviant, you knew you never wanted to see him die again. Preferably not having him get hurt either, but seeing how stubborn and absolutely reckless Connor was when it came to completing his mission and catching a deviant, that would probably be impossible. 

So when the three of you encountered another deviant on the run in an apartment full of pigeons, you knew you had to follow Connor, no matter what – which was a hard thing to do. He was fast, agile, strong. He had endless stamina, didn’t need to stop and catch his breath. He would run until he would either catch up with the deviant, or was forced to stop. 

The only thing keeping you on your feet was you being hellbent on keeping Connor alive, so you jumped over obstacles like he did, climbed friggin walls when he did, ran through fields like he did, sliding over glass roofs to jump on a friggin train and- 

Falling off of said glass roof. 

Being just a few feet behind him, you fell down right after him and onto a field of what seemed to be lavender. You couldn’t really pay attention to what exactly was being planted here, seeing as there was a giant tractor thingy mowing and collecting the plants – and it was heading straight towards you and Connor. It seemed to be on auto-pilot, so you couldn’t exactly make it stop. 

Connor was still on the ground, crawling backwards when he realized just _what_ was coming his way, but he wouldn’t make it. You jumped up and quickly reached his side, grabbing onto the first part of him you could get a hold on (the collar of his jacket) and dragged him away as fast as you could. Back, back, _back_, and off to the side where it was safe. As soon as you two were out of the way, watching as the tractor went by as if nothing had happened, your legs gave out beneath you and you fell down next to the android, the adrenaline now wearing off and exhaustion from all that running crashing down on you. 

Connor didn’t say anything, he was still just sitting there, staring at nothing in particular. “You saved me.” His voice wasn’t giving away anything, but you could see it in his eyes and the way his LED was glowing a bright red when he turned his head to look at you – he was under shock. It would have surprised you, but given what just happened – or what _could_ have happened – it didn’t surprise you at all. 

“Of course I did,” you pressed out between wheezing breaths, starting to taste copper. Sure you were a trained detective, but never before had you chased after someone like that. 

“You really shouldn’t concern yourself with me, detective. If I’m destroyed beyond repair, CyberLife will send another Connor model to continue my mission,” he said without a stutter, as if it was burned into his artificial brain, “You, on the other hand, are irreplaceable.”

You would have been flattered if his words hadn’t bothered you as much as they did. You huffed, “That may be true, but I consider you as my friend, Connor. Seeing you get hurt or die is, well, pretty fucking traumatizing and sad. Besides, the model replacing you isn’t really _you_ anymore. You said some parts of your memory get deleted if they’re irrelevant to the mission, right? These memories and experiences, no matter how irrelevant they may seem to CyberLife, are what makes you, you. So, excuse me for saving your life, but I care about you, and I’m not just going to stand back and watch a fucking tractor shred you to pieces.”

His LED shortly switched to yellow, then to a buffering blue. He was staring at you, lips slightly parted and eyebrows raised in apparent surprise. You would have never thought you would make an android speechless. After your heart and breathing had finally slowed down enough, you got back up on your feet and helped Connor up as well, even though he probably didn’t need any help, the only thing that indicated his previous chase were his slightly disheveled hair and loose tie. 

After another few seconds of silence, he finally muttered a breathless ‘Thank you’.


End file.
